


Neon Nights (NN)

by gayplantdad



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drunk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Panic, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Other, Poor Thomas, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Ceativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is gay, Sharing a Bed, Stripper!Logan, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thomas Sanders References, Tired Remy, Virgil and roman are stupid gay idiots, logan is a hoe and nobody can change my mind, stripper Logan | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplantdad/pseuds/gayplantdad
Summary: Logan Epstein is a popular sight at a nightclub named Vibe, he's earned the nickname Clark Kent for his nerdy persona and how he seems to vanish as soon as his preformance is over and he's never seen in broad daylight. But when Patton Morris gets dragged to the club for his 23rd birthday by his best friend Virgil Green. He soon finds himself drunk and curious as he sneaks in backstage and makes a first impression that Logan will never forget. Will Logan's insercurities get the best of him? Will his attitude come back to bite him in the butt?





	Neon Nights (NN)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: cussing, sexual references, sexual harassment, depictions of violence, alcohol usage, scenes pertaining drug usage
> 
>  
> 
> vv Check out the Spotify playlist! It's not in any particular order so put it on shuffle and give it a listen! vv
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/fs9ruqyacdzqbnxqtxhvetd25/playlist/79Fd98sooVv0IZFXmJZnaA?si=-VG5LxIXRiyUJlYT8jDDeA

Whoever invented mornings was gonna get a mug of scorching hot bitter black coffee straight to the face when Logan got his hands on them. He had a rather rough night last night when some drunk splashed a full cup of beer on him in the middle of his show. From there he spent two hours getting cleaned up which then got him home at almost five in the morning only to get up three hours later for this sad thing called; life. So to put it shortly, he was not at all happy as he sat in a coffee shop at nine in the morning with his best friend of a blabber mouth.

“I can’t believe he did that shit to you Lo!” Roman, Logan’s best friend and partner in crime since he started his job at Vibe, exclaims.

“It’s not _that_ big a deal Roman.” Logan states flatley, lazily taking a sip of his latte trying to keep his head upright.

“It is too a big deal! That’s harassment and he had no right to do that! Like what the hell, what’d you do to him other than do your job and be hot as fuck while doing it!” He continues.

“Roman, I appreciate the never ending endorsement, but shut the fuck up. I just want to have a quiet morning and not be reminded about the turning events of last night.” Logan grumbled.

Roman let out a dramatic groan, “Fiiiiine!!” Then before reaching the last elongated syllable he butted in, “But this is just cause I love you, ya little bitch boy!” Giving Logan a small pat on the hair.

“Don’t touch me, dramaqueen!” Logan defended swatting Roman’s hand away from his personal space.

“Oww,” He whimpered cradling his hand as if Logan had just kicked a cat. “Oh, and I like that nickname, I’m gonna use it from now on! Ha!”

“Okay, whatever, now shut up and let me drink my coffee in peace.”

 

_________________________________

 

Unlocking his apartment door Logan stepped in with Roman hot on his heels. As they made their way in the two fell into each end of Logan’s pale blue loveseat with a long sigh.

“Do you wanna watch something Lo?” Roman asked already reaching for the tv remote.

“It doesn’t matter to me I just want to take a nap.”

“You want to take a nap at _this_ hour! Since when!” Roman oversated.

“Just let me sleep this morning away, you skanky hoe.” Logan bite back, already feeling his eyes give way on him as he got as comfortable as someone can on an old loveseat that you’re fighting for foot space with your best friend on.

 

_________________________________

 

When Logan woke up from his nap he noticed that the TV showed the 'Are you still watching?' Netflix notification. Glancing around he quickly noticed the amount of leg room he had earned as Roman’s spot was empty.

“Rom?” He asked out incoherently and still half asleep.

“Oh, hey sleepy head. It’s almost two o’clock.” Roman said looking up from his watch as he carried a plate which held what looked to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some pickles.

“Why are you eating that? It’s gross, like really gross. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a pregnant lady with the way that you eat.” Logan remarked scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Oh woes me, if I didn’t know any better I’d think _you_ were a lazy old fat man with that nasty attitude of yours.” Roman retorted.

“Whatever,” Logan gave a roll of his green eyes, “Now go back to the kitchen and make me a jelly sandwich woman.” He commanded.

Roman let out an exasperated gasp as he made his way back to the kitchen chuckling to himself as he got out the things necessary to make Logans classic jelly sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This may just be this for awhile but I'll make it a full story later depends on how my other stories are going! Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~Emi


End file.
